That's My Dick
by MusicMixLife
Summary: Jealous! Chole ... Sarcastic Small DJ Vs Overly Bubbly Redhead. The attration is there but will there be more than friendship? (Eventual M Rating)
1. Chapter 1

_**[To the guest that made a review on my other story called 'Freedom' you know who you are, I thought I'll put it on here to tell you. I read what you wrote; I took all your advice including opinion and remembered, also on what I should improve on! A lot to improve… the other facts you told me about including yourself when you read the fanfics also of what is around on the Pitch Perfect side of things, what others like and dislike's, I took that to account. I hope this is a better improvement, I chose to make a different one even though you may have said the story was 'good' but I thought it would be better of making a better Bechloe story starting off similar. I hope this on works out awesome. To the Guest Thank You! – F. Aka MusicMixLife']**_

 _The day has come for one Beca Mitchell, at aged 19 today she is starting freshman year at Barden University. To say she was not pleased is a total understatement, sitting at a bench finishing off a mix before the taxi came to take her to Barden, was not what she had in mind for the year for herself. She wanted to be heading to LA, doing internship at a music studio, get her mixes heard, work her way up; get herself out there in the world! But no…..just no…. her so-called-father thought it's okay to go back into her life, control her living, control how she should living up to her life, up to his expectations thinking its okay to rule everything that it so happens to be okay for him to do this because of her mother had passed away on a freak car accident. For a small-narrow-minded-pig who walked out on her; her mother when she was 10, she still not forgave him for. Sure her parents were not the same as they were before, like the fights over anything, getting divorced, but walking out on your own fresh and blood at a very young age, with no reason, or an explanation, it wasn't fair._

 _A honk of a horn brought Beca back to the world, shutting down her laptop into her laptop bag, along with a few other things, telling the driver she'll put it in the boot herself while safely putting her laptop bag on top. Getting into the back of the taxi, while the driver closed the boot._

 _Before she knew it she was heading towards Barden University…._

 _she had to come to an agreement with her 'father' after all the deal was if she makes it through the year; got a good education from this, he would help move to LA, only if he got to pick at least 1 subject for her to take in, while Beca can chose the rest. But she has to attend to each class, otherwise the deal will be off, unless she turns ill, or is at some kind of appointment, other than that the deal would be off._

 _The ride wasn't long as such, about 30 minuets or so. Getting out of the taxi attending to her laptop bag, standing in front of Barden University, eye brows raised and a sigh, as this was her last day on earth._

 _Beca:_ _ **Here We Go… Show Me What You Got Barden….**_

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **Before you carry on with this story that I hope you'll like and keep ready. You may see that I might have some mistakes, but I'll make sure I'll proof read to make it easy for everyone else while reading to enjoy it.**_

 _ **I'm half-deaf so I had to learn two languages at the same time since I was born, thanks for being supportive; helping out I hope you'll look forward to more -**_

 _ **MusicMixLife**_ __ __


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest1:** _[It's okay_ _, I just wanted to start a fresh one, so it can go off better than the first one, with the advice that you gave me. No need to worry, at first when I did get an email from my phone I was like 'whoa'. But it's a good thing, you gave me pointers; helped so I can improve which I can thank you for, as you get the credit for that. Also thanks for the tip secret I will make sure I use that! I'll make sure I'll change the summary as well. Everything else is noted_

 _Thanks again – F. (MusicMixLife) xoxo_

 **Tommy3 (Guest):** _I'm glad it looks promising. Here is the answer to your question. English isn't my first language, I'm half deaf and I was raised by a deaf 'Mother' all in all I learned '_ _ **British Sign Language'**_ _first, at a young age that's all I had; till I went to primary school, where I could read, talk etc you get the point haha, everything else I had to pretty much teach myself. By high school known as Secondary school in England, Improve and was in top class in English. But I think because now im no longer in high school as that I finished 3 years ago. I guess I'll start reading books to improve my vocabulary_ _haha I work full-time but I'll consider on getting a Beta, im due to getting a new laptop, as the one I am using right now, is really old; of course no longer needed. I shall and thank you Tommy3!_

 _F. (MusicMixLife)_

 **Bechloe For Life (Guest):** _I'm glad your liking the story so far, even though it's not much right now. Keep a look out for more chapters_ _\- F. (MusicMixLife)_

 _ **A Note from Author**_

 _ **Thank you for giving your time to make a review for this story even it isn't much, also I like to thank you to one guest, you have helped a lot ! Until then lets see where it leads too shall we ;)**_

 _ **P.S, any one on here got Twitter account or instagram even both; get to follow you guys if you do**_ __ __

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Looking far head from her own eye's, packed with other new 'freshman's' starting Barden. She knew Barden isn't a crappy university; in fact she did a little research, even though she kinda had to so she can choose her subjects to major in_ _ **.**_ _In her head she kept a close power words to herself that her mother once used for her before she passed. She wanted her daughter to be great, get herself known, live life to the full, having no regrets to be saying 'what-if'._

' _ **What Is Your Aim? It Can Be A Victory, Victory Of However Long It Maybe To Reach A Goal. Victory in spite Of Your Own Fears On Failing: With Your Victory That You; Only Your Self Can Get, It's Your Own Survival Of Fighting Your Battles Of Fear'**_

 _Smiling at the fond memory that day when she looked into her mother's eye's that was full of pride. Not even when she will be old; most likely grey wouldn't forget that wonderful memory._

 _Throwing the side strap of her laptop bag over her shoulder, walking towards a woman with the BU green polo with maps. She needed to know where her dorm would be. Before she even got the chance to ask, the women jumped it first._

' _ **Hi there! Welcome to Barden University I'm Tracey, Im here to help, which dorm?'**_

Beca: **Err…. Baker Hall**

 _Soon as the words flew out of her mouth, the girl turned around pointing in the directions that she needed to go to, clearly she wasn't paying attention. She heard awful guitar solo looking to her left, a dude in a car, who's playing the sound from his lips, amused smile playing into a smirk, then the dude was off. Soon as she turned round the girl was handing her a whistle, a rape whistle?_

' **Here is the official Barden University, Rape whistle, don't blow unless it's actually happening** '

 _Reaching the whistle, and putting it in the corner of her lips, with a bite with her smirk; walking on an '_ _ **Uhmm'**_ _from the girl just made her laugh._

 _Making her way through the campus, to get to her dorm seemed impossible, a five-foot-nothing everyone else seemed way to tall for her liking, but the easiest part was going in-between every person to get to the side she needs to be to settle in._

 _ **Other-Side of Campus**_

 _Two best friends a tense, sometime's laid-back all to goody shoes blonde named Aubrey Posen. The other over-bubbly, open minded, wears her heart on the sleeve ginger Chloe Beale. They are now both seniors; both loving every minuet._

 _Only this year they finally have the Barden Bella's to run, Aubrey as captain also Chloe as co-captain of course. Getting everything together for the Activity fair, their mission is to bring in brand new Bella's: that's what they are totally going to. The Bella's are in need of 8 girls to make it big enough also to be accepted in the requirements. Right now Aubrey is making sure shes got everything; most likely stressing out._

 _Aubrey:_ _ **Chloe, have we got the clip board?**_

 _Chloe:_ _ **Yes Bree**_

 _Aubrey:_ _ **The leaflets, the sign sheets**_

 _The list was going on, on and on Chloe couldn't take it anymore, sure she loves her best friend, but sometimes she stresses herself out more than needed be. Also when there's nothing to stress about, they have got everything they needed all they need to do is just get over there; start._

 _Chloe:_ _ **Aubrey! Stop stressing out, we have got everything under control, we got everything we need, now lets just get over there; start shall we?**_

 _Aubrey:_ _ **Yeah your right, of course lets go, so glad you understand me well, that's why you're my best friend**_

 _Giggling at each other, leaving their dorm, to head to the bench of where the Barden Bella are will begin on getting brand new girls to join. Mean while the five-foot-nothing sarcastic Beca Mitchell was outside on the quad looking at every single stall and just think how many clubs are there? Her dad came into her dorm hushing her out to go and make friends for once in her life. Even to make a precise appearance to join a club to try it out, if she didn't like it she can leave but only if she really tries. First she went past the 'Deaf Jews' which she of course had no interest in._

 _she came across a girl her age and calls herself 'Fat Amy' and told her that she was going to go off where the Barden Bella's were, she doesn't sing but she was looking for something that would help her with her music; becoming a successful DJ. Meanwhile Fat Amy was already there._

 _ **Over by The Bella Stall**_

 _Aubrey: Chloe were introduced to Fat Amy..._

 _Aubrey:_ _ **You call yourself Fat Amy?**_

 _Fat Amy:_ _ **Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back**_

 _Now introduced, they asked the normal questions well Chloe did. Testing Fat Amy with her vocal cords and seeing how high and low her belt goes, at every test they threw at Fat Amy, Fat Amy didn't even flinch more so her heart beating into her ear's; grinning at the two twig women she calls them for now. Happy that she passed Chloe's first text exam, wrote down her name on the clip board ready for the auditions._

 _They got a few girls which was great but then they needed a few more to make it even just in case they didn't pass the auditions then they would be short on girls. Aubrey looking at the clip-board at the list of names counting at how many they have gotten so far. Chloe Beale was just looking around landing on a girl. Shes never seen her around Barden before; guessing that she was new._

 _Wearing just a red-V-neck vest, covered by a grey shirt, half-sleeves up, slim skinny black jeans, worn-out converse sneakers that looked they are always worn not matter what, half hair tied back with bobby pins, with a small sides of hair on each side and piercings on her left ear. Not knowing why she pointed her out, there were many other girls all round the quad this day, she knows that, shes drawn to that uncovered-mysterious shadowy slim girl, because shes different. That's what she likes, a girl that's different; isn't afraid to show it, than being normal or being the same as everyone else, just to be yourself._

 _Chloe:_ _ **Oh… what about her...? *Pointing with her pen***_

 _ **Bechloe For Life (Guest):**_ _I'm glad your liking it! This the chapter two, so I hope you like this chapter also_

 _ **BritKendrick:**_ _Yeah some have helped me out, which im grateful for, I removed my other stories and just wanted to focus on this one_ _my old summary wasn't good, was way to long, I glad you like the new summary, which I wont take credit for, that goes to 'Guest1'_ _Of course the jealous part would grab your attention haha, but don't worry I have a plan up my sleeve's; im hoping it will be awesome! Yeah im never use to writing stories, well I did when I was younger but never published them onto a site for a FanBase. I took your advice and put it through the 1_ _st_ _chapter on the bottom. Enjoy the rest dude! :P_

 _ **FlawlessyWerid:**_ _Thank you for giving my story a chance! Just like_

' _ **BritKendrick'**_ _the jealously part, that will be coming! I have a plan to make it awesome_ _Yeah I have been told about my English, but hopefully it now looks more improved? But I am now starting to proof read the chapters before I post them on to Fanfic. Thank you for letting me know about that, I know added the chapter two so it doesn't get removed, that would be annoying._

 _Hope you like this chapter and speak to you at the next one!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _HAHA im sorry the jealousy wasn't in the first chap, but there will be close to the next chapter, keep updated on the next ones after that; hopefully it will be awesome. I'll make sure the chapters are longer next time. I'LL DO THAT VOTE RIGHT NOW!_

 _ **That's all for now dude's, I hope this was a better improvement, if not or its almost there I'm happy. I guess I left it on a clift if it matches that, I'm heading off to work now even though its 7:30pm. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep a look out for more on its way.**_

 _ **Speak to you all soon!**_

 _ **-MusicMixLife**_

 _ **F.**_


End file.
